Inercia
by Mcspender
Summary: Venganza, el paso del tiempo, el deber, la dignidad, el dolor... ¿Que significan estas palabras?. Cuando solo te queda tu vida, ¿de que sirve si haz perdido todo lo que le daba significado?.


INERCIA

Por Edgar S. Peña Pérez.

Disclaimer: Los X Files, y todos los personajes relacionados con dicha teleserie fueron creados por Chris Carter y Frank Spotniz (de 1013 Productions) para la Fox Televisión. El dialogo de Nicholas Regalli usado en este fic fue escrito por John Shiban y David Amann y adaptado para la pantalla por este ultimo para el episodio de la 9na temporada "Release", la traducción es mía. Este fic es una secuela de otro fic mio llamado Claro de Luna.

Spoilers: el episodio "Release" de la 9 temporada.

Clasificación: Angst. Suspenso. POV de Doggett, Follmer y Regalli.

Rating: Para adolescentes y adultos. Referencia a abuso infantil, lenguaje fuerte.

Dedicado: Para Enigma X: Semper Fi. A Pauly Spooky, "Ojala que te llueva..." ¡¡Silvio R. Rules!!.

A MissyK: Por los recuerdos y Loreena , Selene siempre los vera.

A my systa Dile: por las canciones de los hijos de la noche, gracias mil ¡Jee ; )!. Para Pteropod, por su "Moment of Intertia" del cual me inspire para el titulo de este fic, THX Dudette.

Feedback : se le vive cuando se le recibe =), se le añora cuando no =(. ¡Escriban plis!!.

Resumen: Un instante en el tiempo a veces no nos deja vivir plenamente. ¿Pero que hace falta para liberarnos de el; mas aun, hasta donde llegaríamos para liberarnos?.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Me llevaré los llantos de las fuentes, las hojas amarillas y los mustios pétalos...

¿Alma, ¿qué has hecho de tu pobre huerto?"

"Llamó a mi corazón, un claro día"

Antonio Machado

"Sólo entonces adquirí conciencia del hecho de que había pecado…"

"El Nombre de la Rosa"  
Umberto Eco.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En ocasiones se puede pensar que cada momento de tiempo, puede significar poco en ocasiones por su misma brevedad, pero a veces un momento... dura demasiado. Se cicla una y otra vez; repitiéndose, se le estudia, se le analiza... se le racionaliza con perspectivas variantes en cada nueva ocasión, como si la inercia de estar atrapado en dicho momento sirviese de algo.

Tal vez sea que, no deseamos salir de dichos momentos en ocasiones... como si algo nos indicara que nos falta por aprender de el. Nunca pasamos ese momento, aun cuando dicho momento nos haya dejado atrás, sumidos en estelas eternas, como sombras vagando en la niebla... sin una forma clara, sin un destino definido; solo con un propósito indiferente al presente y al futuro... solo pendiente del pasado.

John Doggett se sentía así al salir de la estación de policía donde hacia pocos... ¿años, meses, minutos?(No lo recordaba con claridad) había dejado a su esposa(Una llaga sin cerrar era verse reflejado en sus ojos) y a su compañera del FBI Mónica Reyes(Ella es un alivio a su conciencia, un arco iris tras la tormenta. Lo calmaba, lo aliviaba) para reunirse con Nicholas Regali. El motivo para dicha reunión era simple: saber de una vez por todas si había habido un porque a la perdida mas grande sufrida en su vida.

Moriría por eso, valía la pena morir por ello... ya no le importaría mas su vida pasada, si lograba saber que había pasado.

Casi como un autómata vio el letrero proclamando el nombre del bar donde encontraría con toda seguridad a Regalli. Con un suspiro, apago el motor del sedan, se quito el cinturón de seguridad para a continuación abrir la portezuela del vehículo; notando el bulto que hacia su semiautomática de servicio al rozarla inadvertidamente con su mano derecha mientras bajaba del vehículo. No sintió nada al recordar todo lo que su arma podía hacer, nada sintió, ni seguridad ni fuerza, solo la sintió como una parte de sí. Como si la inercia de que estuviera allí, tan innaturalmente dura y fría, tras tantos años de su vida, le hubieran marcado esas cualidades en su alma.

Tras haber cerrado él sedan oficial entro al "Mooney's Bar" para ver sentado solo, quizás por la hora, a Nicholas Regalli.

. - Vaya, vaya. Pero si es el agente del FBI.- Le saludo la voz acigarrada de Regalli al verle entrar. Doggett tomo el lugar contiguo a Regalli en la barra del establecimiento, diciéndole sin rodeos el porque de su visita: quería saber lo que le había pasado a Luke, su hijo.

.- Mira, no sé quien mato a tu hijo. Pero me caes bien, FBI. De veras que sí. Y pues, podría decirte como fue que paso eso, hipotéticamente claro esta.

Ni una Nova en los estertores finales de su vida podría haberse comparado a la furia sentida por Doggett en ese momento, pero ahora su mente estaba dividida en dos partes. Una, la irracional, estaba firmemente sujeta por la otra, la racional. La que le permitió sobrevivir a tantas situaciones de peligro en su carrera como soldado y como policía. Esa parte se la habían improntado a duras penas; y ahora, ante el monstruo que veía enfrente de él, rendía sus frutos dicho entrenamiento... pero le era infernalmente difícil controlarse.

Nicholas Regali estaba indiferente al conflicto interno de su compañero de barra; a el solo le importaba contar su pequeño cuento, solo le importaba decir el cómo podrían haber sido los instantes finales de la vida de un niño inocente.

.- Digamos que esta este tipo- un hombre de negocios. Y pues, digamos que tal hombre de negocios—en el proceso de hacer sus negocios—pues... se tiene que asociar con todos estos truhanes, sicópatas, pervertidos. Por ejemplo, Bob Harvey. Y pues, digamos que a este Bob Harvey le gusta los niñitos. Si, es asqueroso. Digamos que un día cualquiera, Bob Harvey ve a un niñito montando una bicicleta, y ya no puede más. Se lleva al niño con él. Y pues, Harvey se lleva al niño a su casa sin decirle al hombre de negocios lo que hacia. Y pues, el negociante lo atrapa haciendo eso. ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir FBI? El niño le vio la cara al hombre de negocios. Y este hombre de negocios jamás le había hecho nada a este niñito.

Ese si que es un problema. Bueno pues... ¿cada problema tiene su solución, verdad?

Y tras haber dicho su pequeña historia, Regali se levanto para irse; la sordidez de su relato aun no terminaba de llegar por completo a la mente de Doggett. Le resultaba difícil creer lo que había escuchado, lo que había visto con los ojos de su mente al oír la narración de Regali. Del como por la inercia adquirida al ir por una vida como la suya, había olvidado su humanidad viendo a un niño inocente como un obstáculo, como una barrera en lugar de verlo como lo que era realmente. La mente de Doggett estaba atrapada por la situación... simplemente era como si no estuviese allí.

Nada sentía, ni furia ni tristeza; no pensaba, solo sentía frío, vacío... la nada lo envolvió por un segundo.

Y sin pensar, solo pudo reaccionar ante un solo pensamiento: que allí estaba el hombre que había asesinado a mansalva a su hijo, y que era su deber hacerle pagar por ello; como padre(Veía a Luke montado en su bici), como esposo(Cuanto amaba el olor a fresas del pelo de Bárbara) como policía(Veía los rostros de todas las victimas de Regali pidiéndole ir por él) y como hombre, debía hacerle... no, tenia que hacerle pagar, que ese hijo de perra pagara por todo el dolor que había provocado.

En un movimiento casual desenfundo su arma y se apresto a terminarlo todo de una buena vez.

Pero un estampido le hizo ver que no estaba en sus manos hacerle justicia a todos sus muertos.

Nicholas Regali yacía muerto en el pavimento; muerto por un disparo del hombre que lo había dejado ir ya hacia 9 años atrás. Brad Follmer había decidido que su corrupción tenia un limite y ya lo había cruzado inadvertidamente una vez dejando ir a Regali; pero aunque se condenara, ya no podía dejarle ir de nueva cuenta.

Usando un micrófono de alta sensibilidad desde el asiento de su auto, el también había escuchado la narración de Regali, el también había sentido como la furia lo cegaba al escuchar como ese cabroncete contaba su pequeña hipótesis sobre la muerte de Luke Doggett. Vio como ese pecado suyo había arrastrado en su inercia(recibir un soborno de Regali) la vida de un pequeño niño.

Vio horrorizado como Regali se había levantado sin daño alguno de la barra del bar, vio como... ese asesino salía tranquilamente por la entrada principal.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces decidió que ya todo debía acabar de una buena vez.

Regali ni siquiera vio como se acercaba Follmer, pero si lo sintió acercársele por su flanco derecho. Apenas volteaba a ver a quien se le acercaba, cuando sintió el resplandor que marco el fin de su vida al entrar la bala disparada por la semiautomática de Follmer por su ojo derecho. La bala penetro hasta su cerebro, destruyendo el grupo de nervios que controlaba el movimiento del corazón y la respiración al salir por la nuca; antes de que el cuerpo tocara el pavimento, ya se había extinguido su vida.

Doggett solo vio como Follmer observaba el cadáver con una rabia infinita, sin importarle que la sangre de su victima lo hubiera manchado en mas de un sentido.

A Follmer solo le importaba ver que... ese ya había pagado por haberle mentido, que ya jamás dañaría a nadie otra vez, asesinando a niños inocentes.

Todos sus muertos ya estaban vengados.

Con el rabillo del ojo vio acercarse a Doggett, mientras escuchaba como chillaba una mujer a unos cuantos metros (¿o seria kilómetros?)las típicas estupideces de aquellos que son incapaces de lograr algo en una situación de emergencia... como huir o agacharse, como en este caso hubiera sido lo más prudente, en lugar de estar parado como idiota exponiéndose a que les dispararan. Follmer pensaba esto al escucharla, quería decirle que se callara... pero no podía dejar de ver el cuerpo de... de ese animal tendido en el pavimento, desangrándose.

Al llegar Doggett a su lado, Follmer volteo a verlo con los ojos desorbitados.

Quiso decirle que lo sentía, que por su culpa habían matado a su hijo, pero que ahora ya había hecho pagar al asesino. Quiso decirle que ya se había hecho justicia, que ahora todo estaría bien. Quiso decirle tantas cosas; bajó sus ojos, se noto marcado por la sangre de su victima... vio su arma de servicio, sintió su placa del FBI en su bolsillo, y se sintió indigno...

... Solo entonces adquirió plena conciencia del hecho de que había pecado...

... Pero ahora debía, no, tenia que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. Con una mirada que era un grito silente de arrepentimiento, dejo caer la SM1076 al suelo; debía ahora prepararse para pagar sus crímenes, y quizás entonces, tras haberlo hecho, podría sentirse como un hombre de nueva cuenta.

Doggett vio como, sin habérsele ordenado, Follmer se arrodillaba, ponía sus manos cuidando de entrelazar los dedos tras la nuca y se recostaba en el suelo con el rostro pegado a el. Aun cuando considero que Follmer no lo atacaría repentinamente, por la inercia de tantos años como policía, Doggett pateo el arma lejos del ahora autor material del asesinato de Nicholas Regalli.

Follmer no ofreció resistencia mientras era esposado, asintió al escuchar como Doggett recitaba sus derechos al tomarle bajo arresto. ¿Qué si sabia que tenia derecho a guardar silencio, por que todo lo que diría desde este instante podría, y seria usado en su contra en una corte de ley? Sí, lo sabia perfectamente. ¿Tenia derecho a una llamada telefónica? Si, y claro que ejercería tal derecho. ¿Qué tenia derecho a un abogado, y que si no podía pagarlo la corte le concedería un defensor de oficio sin costo? Si, podía pagarse un abogado; no, no necesitaba al defensor de oficio. ¿Qué si comprendía todo sus derechos?. Si, comprendía perfectamente todo y cada uno de sus derechos.

Pocos minutos después, el lugar era un hervidero de policías; los patólogos forenses hacían su trabajo mientras los detectives de homicidios tomaban las declaraciones de la testigo ocular y de Doggett. No había mucha solicitud para tratar el cuerpo de Regalli, el cual tras haberle sido tomadas las fotografías de rigor, fue levantado como si de un pedazo de ropa sucia se tratara y depositado en una ambulancia del servicio forense. Sin nadie que llorara su muerte o que al menos mostrara pena por él, su cadáver seria llevado pocos días después a la fosa común; era un fin adecuado a una vida vacía... pero aun así, era triste y repulsivo, pensaba Doggett mientras era llevado por Mónica Reyes a la estación policíaca donde ampliaría su declaración sobre los sucesos de ese día.

Pasarían muchas cosas antes de que los acontecimientos de ese día se dieran por concluidos; la maquina legal exigía en su inercia que se reconstruyeran los hechos en la escena del crimen, que se llenaran decenas de paginas de informes sobre el interrogatorio a Follmer, a la testigo y al mismo Doggett. Luego vendría el juicio ante una corte de ley, donde se volvería a relatar todo una y otra vez ad nauseaum; serian días largos y difíciles, el destino que le aguardaban a Follmer tal vez se vería aminorado en su rigor al saber el jurado que había vengado el asesinato del hijo de un policía, o tal vez no, cuando se supiera que él había sido sobornado varios años atrás precisamente por el mismo al que había matado.

Pero todo esto podría esperar un día mas,

por que antes había una deuda pendiente que John Doggett se debía a si mismo pagársela.

Al poco tiempo, la aurora retorno tras el termino de la larga noche de un día horrendo.

Era un día hermoso, lleno de sol, arena y sal.

La brisa marina parecía cantar un treno, respetuosa de la ceremonia que en ese instante se efectuaba en la playa.

Doggett se sentía completo... y a la vez vacío, pero era un instante sagrado, estaba acompañado por Bárbara,

su antigua compañera.

Llegaba el fin de un largo sendero, debían ya romper con las cadenas del pasado

... pero antes...

Bárbara y el debían antes efectuar un ultimo ritual.

Juntos.

Frente al mar.

Era el momento de dejar ir toda la pena y congoja acumuladas en sus almas.

Había llegado el momento de reconciliarse con sus recuerdos,

dándose la oportunidad de renacer y vivir en paz.

Era tiempo de volar.

Era tiempo de liberarse.


End file.
